there somethings in life that are meant to happen
by Flaming beauty Ino
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino are dealing with a terrible lost, and they try their best to live life to the fullest, but..how can they when yet again something horrible happens, will Ino be able to handle it? First Fanfic please review!


ShikaIno

I love Shikamaru and Ino together I dont like shikamaru and temari together very much. I also like Sasusaku,Narusaku,nejiten,hinata and

naruto and i also find neji and Ino amusing and Itachi and Ino also SasuIno not my favorite but i like the pairing in a strange weird

way.First fanfic hope you enjoy and please review.

_Ino's P.O.V_

_I stared at the ground and screamed while tears fell as memories poured in how much I liked to steal away his food which he din't like it_

_very much sometimes I would even make fun of him now I regret it knowing now that he was gone shikamaru appeared staring at the _

_ground and I ran up to him bursting in tears hugging him my head lean in his chest I saw his tears but I also saw that he was trying very hard to hold them _

_back because it was a rule for a Shinobi a ninja can never show any emotions during a mission as hard as he tried to hold back his tears _

_some of his tears escaped his eyes he hugged me but couldnt say it was ok his friend just died how could he say it was ok.How it _

_happened? I dont know I was looking for firewood Shikamru was looking for food and also observing the area he was calm knowing _

_that the mission was succesfull Chouji was there alone watching out for the camp site making sure no enemies were around when I _

_was returning with the firewood I heared a faint scream but I ran worried that it might be Chouji and there layed chouji dead. We took him and returned to konoha as shikamaru tried _

_to make me feel better but I was silent trying to not look at the dead body and I understood how shikamaru must feel holding his _

_friend's dead body he walked silently and when we came back it was raining he layed the body in the ground and went to look for the _

_ninja and reported to the fifth hokage tsunade.I was scared and yet sad. _

"shikamaru back so soon how was the mission" tsunade.

"it was a succes but we have lost someone"

"what...im so sorry for your loss... who was it?"

"chouji... I brought the body Ino is there with-."he was silent

"I will send asuma to report it to his family and I will send genma to retrieve the body "she said and told asuma he left sadly knowing that one of his student had died

and Genma retrieved the body with shikamaru.

_I looked at shikamaru we dint speak we just stared I went with him to chouji's house but I looked away and hugged shikamaru tightly _

_avoiding eye contact with his parents while i heard screaming and by that scream I knew his mom was crying.The funeral was held the next day everyone was there Sakura Naruto Neji ten ten everyone._

_my head layed on his shoulders..it was the only time Shikamaru and me were so close Sakura stared at me and walked towards me._

" im sorry Ino that this happened this way."she tried to smile

" want something to drink?" I asked

"no thanks"she looked at me and knew I was gonna cry and i hugged her she touched my hair and hugged me and whispered "its ok

Ino.." and Shikamaru called me over and I said thanks to Sakura and left..

_a month later _

_I lye on the grass watching the clouds with shikamaru this was the only time I felt safe._

"Shika do you think that chouji is a cloud now?" I asked

"maybe.."he said as i closed my eyes and went to sleep on the grass

_shikamaru and me have been spending a lot of time excep sometimes he goes on missions or he was with Temari sometimes I felt strange around her since Shikamaru and her were together..my heart _

_pounded faster and faster when I was near Shikamaru i felt nervous I dont know what I do if he was gone and know I realized I loved him_

_I felt safe when he was around I blushed a few times when he was around I never felt this way even when i like sasuke actually come _

_to think of it i never liked him I just thought he was cute which I told Sakura when he left konoha three years ago and since then we _

_were friends again i told her my feelings toward shikamaru she said that i was in love..when I opened my eyes and now Shikamaru _

_was staring at me he blushed and looked away._

"shika whats wrong"

"nothing"

"do you have any missions tommorow?" i asked

"no but the day after.."he sigh and said "troublesome.."

"are you doing anything tommorow"

"no "

"wanna go swim at the lake tommorow.. i heard that tommorow is gonna be really hot" i asked shikamaru thought to himself a bit

its better than be sweaty an hot..

"ok..." he said

"ok meet you ther at 4:00 pm dont be late ok.."she smiled and got up and lef shikamaru...he dint even think what will ino look like in

a bikini.thats far from his mind.

_the next day at 4:00_

_Shikamaru walked toward the lake and saw ino in a two piece bikini it was purple and had a skirt.Shikamaru couldnt help but blush_

_and ino blush looking at shikamaru he looked strong he sat down at the grass close to the lake.._

"arent you gonna swim with me?"she said before shikamaru could respond ino pushed him into the lake and ino started to laugh_ it_

_was the first time in a while he heard Ino laugh after Chouji's death she put his head on the water she laugh more and splash water at _

_him he muttered "troublesome" he dived under the water and was in front of Ino they looked as if they were gonna kiss they stared at _

_eachother for a moment Ino and shikamaru blushed red then they went under water.Ino splashed water at shikamaru since it made_

_Ino laugh he splashed water at her.it was 6:00 they got out of the water and stared at the sky it was time for sunset Shikamaru _

_looked at the way the clouds formed with the sun Ino stared at the sunset it was beautiful. they stared at eachother for a long _

_moment and blushed and then they looked away..they dressed up in the woods.(so cute together dont you think..ok back to story)_

"Ino want me to walk you home.."

"you dont have to do that shikamaru..."

" I know i dont have to but...i want to" he said and ino blushed

"ok.."she said and they walked away from the lake..

_they walked silently the silence made them both nervous they both blushed..sakura stared at them "they look so cute together"she _

_thought and smiled at her friend.They aproached to Ino house._

"i had a great time today.."she said

"me too."he said and ino kissed him on the cheek and left blushing he touched his cheek where ino planted her kiss at he blushed and walked away."what just happened" he thought he may have an IQ over 200 but he is clueless when it comes to woman..

_Two days later_

sakura came to ino thinking that her day was gonna be great but a feeling in her heart told her that something bad has happened but

dint understand.ino see sakura she was about to greet her before she could say anything sakura took a deep breath.

"ino shikamaru is hurt he might not make-"sakura dint get to finish her sentence ino got an idea of what was happening ino ran out

the door in few minutes she was in the hospital tears were falling from her eyes they let her enter staring at where shikamaru layed

hospitalized crying hard.

"shika dont die on me please"

"i- i love you"

"i love you shikamaru"she said sobbing on shikamaru.

_shikamaru slowly opened his eyes he heard everything_ _Ino said he looked at her while she was crying he knew that this was love so_

_he took at a deep breath._

"i love you too"he said she looked upand hugged him and they kissed withought care that some people were staring at them.

"i love you Shikamaru"she said and cried tears of happines.

I know I will make shikamaru and I know he will make me happy... Chouji you must be smiling over us and i know life isnt gonna be the same withought you but i know you wish us the best i know that your watching ill miss you chouji we will never forget you.Bye chouji eventhough i was to late to say good bye better late than never right..She smiled looking at the sky. "Ino whats wrong?"he said looking at me "Nothing i was just looking at the sky.."i smiled i knew i love him and he loves me back and I know he will never hurt me.i kissed him and told him to rest because this was the beggining of our journey. (how was it please review.) 


End file.
